


control panels

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [69]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, ben and poe grow up together, resistance boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Ben and Poe can never find a room alone together where his mother's surveillance cameras and droids are not watching. When Ben sees a chance he takes it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: circles on old maps [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/680300
Kudos: 7





	control panels

Before Poe has quite registered that Ben is in the room the other teen has ripped the metal panel free from the wall with the force and clipped several wires with a pocket knife. The lights flicker for a moment as Poe puts aside his drink to better observe him.

"Alright there, Ben?"

Ben jumps at least half a foot before awkwardly making his way towards Poe.

"You're always complaining we never get privacy in a room or there are cameras watching. I fixed things."

"Extreme."

"You in or not?"

"So in," Poe breathes while launching himself off the counter.


End file.
